totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay
Lindsay (The Dumb Blonde Hottie) constantly gets bossed around by Heather, she manages to keep calm and even considers her as a friend. She managed to form an alliance with a mixture of her kindness and friendly personality. Season one In "Welcome to camp Righteousness" Lindsay greets everyone. She hugs Owen and in the confessional she considered Heather as a friend. The next episode she talks to Bridgette & Lewshana a lot. Lindsay stated that Justin is a cool guy who likes cute girls. Duncan then stated that Justin is a quiter. In "Down in the Chumps" Lindsay asked Chris if they would die if they sunk. Then everybody left rolled their eyes and screamed at Lindsay. Harold told Lindsay that she is very smart, then Owen brung Bridgette to Lindsay to talk. Lindsay quickly got feelings for Tyler and they were on the same team. They make out a lot. Chef is the only one who really saw Lindsay on Ezekiel. Trent asked Lindsay if she liked volleyball. Lindsay responded by brushing her hair. Heather and Lindsay are still in an alliance but don't vote together sometimes. In "Izzy int the Big House" Lindsay whined and screamed about being locked up in prison for no reason. Cody & DJ then talk to Lewshana and Lewshana tells Lindsay that they are good friends with her. That same night it was revealed that Lindsay doesn't eat a lot, she has lip balm, she's better than Heather, and that she's good at the recorder. The next episodes Lindsay was pretty quiet but said some things. Lindsay has gotten comfortable talking to Beth (she talked a lot to when they both were in the bathroom), Cody, Ezekiel, Justin, DJ, Heather, Sadie, Lewshana, Owen, Harold, Bridgette, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Izzy. In "The weak, the annoying, and the Cody" Lindsay was talling to Cody about how they could never be a couple but will remain to be on goood terms with each other. Lindsay is then seen waving her hand with a bunch of others when Cody is leaving the island. In "Not a Jewelry Island" Lindsay goes with Heather and when Heather insutls her Lindsay frowns for a second and in the confessionals Lindsay assumes Heather was just kidding. During the ceremony when Lewshana was out Lindsay felt bad for voting her off. Lindsay in the confessionals then states that what she did was even worse than breaking up with Tyler. Then Lindsay had a really depressed face while Heather smiled. In "Crash & Dash" Lindsay was so excited to see Tyler back that they basically held hands and stayed with each other until the split up in the game cabin. The following episode at the beginning of the episode in the confessionals Lindsay said that she deserved to be voted off in today's challenge for what she did in a previous episode. Lindsay only said ''"Tyler, I'm glad we're together". ''At the ceremony Lindsay was shocked to see Harold instead of Duncan go. She high-fives him and then waves good-bye. In "Trusting a Snake" Lindsay was extremely upset to be paired with Duncan and seemed to be annoyed when they couldn't decide who would be the thrower. She then flirted with him and he agreed. She hit Duncan everywhere and went to the next round. They both lost the last challenge but was happy with each other and they shared a hug. Lindsay was many who voted Courtney off. She did seem happy when Duncan kissed her. In "Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame" Lindsay got good remarks from everyone but Eva, Heather, Courtney and Noah. When voting a majority of people picked Lindsay to be voted off. When Lindsay was leaving she was sad but happy when everyone wished her farewell. In "The Very last episode Srysly?" Lindsay roots for DJ but it was a hard decision to make. She makes it to season two with her best friend Beth and some others. Season two In "The Beast Within" Lindsay hugs Beth a lot but is sad when not put on the same team. Lindsay does pretty well until she lets herself get captured by the monster on accident. In "Fartagus" Lindsay gets her mug and drinks Owen's spit mixed with soda and compliments it. Then she freaks out when Beth told her that she drunk Owen's saliva. Lindsay then has a memory of when she made out with Tyler. In "Fartagus" Lindsay is with Gwen for the whole episode but doesn't really speak during the episode. However, she said she was sorry when she voted Owen off. In "Back to the Beachyard" Lindsay still moans about Owen being voted off. Lindsay was excited to do the surfing but was freezing like the other contestants. She gets thrown by a tornado and looses the challenge. She also gets thrown when it's Duncan's turn to surf. In the second part all she does is get water. When her team looses, Duncan and DJ convince her and Gwen to boot Heather off. She is happy when Heather is gone. In "Reverse Act" Lindsay plays a role but isn't in until the kissing scene. When she is supposed to kiss Duncan, he refuses and makes he cry. He makes it up to her and they pretend that they are kissing Tyler and Courtney. After, they both part on good terms for the rest of the episode and all the girls cheer for Lindsay. In "Wacky Wild West" Lindsay was a cow and was being chased. She easily got caught by her opponents and she ended up losing the challenge. She voted blindly with Gwen and they voted for DJ to go. She said by to him and apologized for voting him off. She then is happy when DJ and Duncan make up as friends. In "The one with the small Hatchet" Lindsay is chosen to go in the chamber. As she enjoys the food, she talks to Beth but then throws up on Gwen. In the second part, Lindsay pushes the cart but is happy when her team makes it to the finish line first. She is sad when Katie is out. The next episode in "Doctor Impersonator" Lindsay can't detect who the figure was. When Noah returned to his original team, he greeted both Lindsay and Duncan. Lindsay smiles at Noah for the greeting. Lindsay does okay in the challenge and they were even able to win the challenge. In "The Horror Project" Lindsay votes for Duncan as the killer but she is the first to get scared. Lindsay is disappointed when Duncan fails to scare Gwen. In the next part Lindsay thinks of a plan not to get scared and the team goes along with it. Eventually she gets scared and runs out the kitchen. When Gwen is voted off, Lindsay frowns at Chris and seems upset that Izzy got him to vote her off. In "Disaster Master" Lindsay does well and manages to stick with Duncan in the first challenge. She even goes back to help Noah from the lava. During the flood, she was becoming annoying and soon she sunk. However, Noah saved her and she turned out perfectly fine. In "Heavy Metal Drama" Lindsay jumps out the plane and is happy that she is alive. She watches Duncan's masterpiece along with Noah and is happy with what he did. She however, became annoyed of Duncan and ordered Noah to get him. But soon she helped him with Noah to win the challenge and escape a fake elimination. Lindsay and her team was happy when they won the challenge. Total Drama Extravaganza! She was chosen to participate on Total Drama Extravaganza!